1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention is generally directed to foldable strollers, and more particularly to a fold joint configuration and to a folded seat configuration for a foldable stroller.
2. Description of Related Art
Folding strollers are known in the art and typically include a plurality of frame components on each side of the stroller frame. The frame components are often pivotally connected to one another at a fold joint located on each side of the stroller frame. The fold joints are constructed to latch or lock such strollers in an in-use configuration. The fold joints are also typically constructed to be released or unlatched, permitting the stroller frame to be folded, i.e., to be reconfigured to a folded configuration.
A conventional fold joint exposes portions of the latch and sometimes portions of the frame components that are coupled to the fold joint, particularly when the frame is folded or partially folded. Such fold joints and frame components can create one or more shear points or pinch points at the fold joint. Such pinch points can pinch or damage objects caught between parts at the pinch points, i.e., between portions of the frame and/or fold joint, during folding or unfolding of the stroller frame.
Folding A-frame type strollers are also known in the art. An A-frame stroller typically has two frame sides and each side has components arranged in a configuration that mimics the capital letter A when viewed from either side. An A-frame stroller is typically folded by pivoting the handle push bars rearward and downward toward the rear legs of the stroller. When an A-frame stroller is folded, the seat bottom seating surface, seat back seating surface, or both are positioned to face outward from the folded frame structure. One or both of the seating surfaces are also positioned close to or generally aligned with an outermost plane of the folded frame structure. Thus, when the folded stroller is stowed, the seating surfaces can easily become dirty or contaminated. This is because the exposed seating surfaces are positioned facing outward and can come in direct contact with and rub against other surfaces on which the folded stroller is stored. If the folded A-frame style stroller is stowed or stored against a dirty surface, such as a truck bed, a basement floor, a garage floor, or the like, the seating surfaces can become dirty and contaminated.